


Synchronicity

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Fluff, Football, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl





	Synchronicity

　　Nick laughed almost mockingly at Greg as the Detroit Lions scored again.   
　　  
"Ha! Ohhh 17-17." Greg punched his arm playfully; 

"Oh shut up, we're gonna kick your ass in the Superbowl. Do the Dallas Cowboys remember what a Superbowl is? Hmm?" Greg smirked; his eyes gleaming with mirth. Nick's jaw dropped in mock shock; 

"Oh-ho! Yeah seen it more times than the Packers buddy, when did they last win?" Nick put his hand on his hip. 

"Uhhh 2010? Packers-Steelers 31-25? Ringing any bells?" Greg poked Nick's chest to get his point across. 

"Oh yeah. I blanked that out," he shook his head. 

"Well after this season you'll be lucky to make the play-offs, let alone the Superbowl!" he chuckled. "

Pshh, you wait and see. Only way the Cowboys saw the XLV Superbowl was because they held it in Arlington," he nudged Nick again just as playfully before replying; 

"Oh and you remember that ninth week game a few years ago when we kicked your asses all the way back to Texas 45-7? Yeah me too," Greg pats his shoulder condescendingly grinning. Nick narrowed his eyes clearly less than impressed. 

"You know I hope y'all do make it to the play-offs, so we can kick y'all back to the Midwest with our cowboy boots," he chuckled and shoved him lightly.  
Nick and Greg finished the six-pack of beer that Nick had brought over; the pizza too had been consumed. Greg was changing the channels using the TV buttons the remote having broken. Nick was sitting on the couch, his last bottle of beer in his hand watching Greg; a small smile playing on his lips. He stood up and placed the beer on a coaster, walking over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder; his heart fluttering wildly. He swallowed thickly as Greg turned, his cute and easy smile setting his soul on fire. 

"Uhh, I need to talk to you man," Nick began, shuffling his feet nervously. 

"Sure man, what's up?" Greg folded his arms and smiled softly towards his older friend. 

"So I uhh...We, we've been hanging out a lot more lately." he closed his eyes and frowned Oh wonderful Nick, great job. You suck at this. Just tell him! Greg nodded; 

"Yep, we sure have," he smiled softly. Nick swallowed thickly. 

"Well, uh, I just, I've really liked that." he replied softly smiling sweetly over at him. Greg grinned his trademark Sanders grin;   
"Me too," he turned his head to one side making him look even cuter. God damn! What is he doing to me?! Nick tried to continue but no words seemed to be making it to air. 

"So this point....Any chance of getting there?" Greg smirked and nudged him softly, his playful gaze unwavering. Nick chuckled and looked up at him. 

"It's just lately, we've been getting closer, and I'm confused by it all. I-I," he sighed softly; "I've been...having these....feelings. I'm not sure if it's just because we are getting to be so close as friends...I-I think. I'm starting to feel this way about you, the way...I'd feel about a girl," he swallowed thickly and he looked into Greg's eyes searching for any hint of a reaction in him. A small smile had creeped onto his lips and he was looking shyly at the ground; his cheeks acquiring a slight rose hue. 

"Wow," was all he uttered, smiling widely at the ground. 

"Any other thoughts you wanna add to that or...?" Nick looked at him a little concerned. 

"Oh God...you don't like me do you?" he put his hand over his face; 

"I'm so sorry, oh God, I'm so stupid," he turned to walk away his head hung in embarrassment at telling his straight co-worker he wanted to screw him. He just had to get out of there. Greg walked across the small space between then and stroked his right hand across Nick's broad shoulders and turned him around. His eyes hard darkened considerably and he bit his lip gently, his shy dorky charm personified. 

He reached around and stroked the back of his neck lightly tugging the hairs. Before Nick had a chance to say anything, Greg pressed his lips to his neck to gently nibble the warm skin. He swiftly and seductively moved his lips to Nick's in a lock of hot and heavy passion. Nick moaned so softly it was barely audible, his eyes closed as he settled into what he could only describe as ecstasy in physical form. He pulled Greg to him roughly his hands desperately roving this new playground; just like he was allowing himself to become a plaything to Greg's latent desires. He melted inside when the moistness of their tongues met the hotness of their new discoveries met in unadulterated synchronicity. Greg pulled away from the kiss his breath catching in his chest trying to skip above his desires; he offered a smile laden with insatiability;.

"Still confused?" he breathed smoothly, licking his bottom lip and smirking slowly. Nick allowed his lips to curl into his own little smile as he pulled Greg gently to him. He softly kissed his ear before whispering; 

"I've never been more sure of anything."


End file.
